


Watching in the Rain

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil watches trying to make a decision when it's actually been made for him</p><p>Advent drabbles 2014<br/>1_million_words Wednesday Image</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching in the Rain

He stopped across the street from the old brick building. Stepping back from the edge so the traffic didn't get him any wetter than he already was. He knew when he saw the light come on that he’d been right that Clint would come here to escape the fall of SHIELD it was the one place only a trusted few even knew about. In fact, he wasn't even certain Natasha knew about this place. Taking a seat on the bench, he opened his umbrella and watched Clint’s shadowy figure move from around the large studio apartment. 

He didn't know how long he sat there in the rain. Watching. Daylight faded. The streetlights came on and in the apartment he watched Christmas lights came on around the window. Clint always did love Christmas best. 

Maybe now he was sure he wasn't going to psycho, he could go to Clint, reveal his secret. Maybe. 

“Excuse me.”

“Yes,” he said looking up at a delivery boy.

“The gentlemen in Apartment 5 said to give you this.” 

Phil took the bag the delivery boy was holding. Looking inside, he noticed the coffee and donuts. He couldn't help but laugh.

“He also told me to tell you that you might as well come up out of the rain. And he said to tell you to buzz him if you didn't have your key. Dude’s weird if you ask me.”

Phil laughed again. “Yes, he can be. Thanks,” he said reaching for his wallet to tip the delivery guy. Well it appears Clint has taken the decision out of his hand. Rather typical of his archer. Clutching the bag, he stood up and headed across the street. No, he didn't need to buzz Clint. He always kept the keys to this place on his key ring.


End file.
